jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jadeschatten
Die Jadeschatten oder nur Schatten war eine modifizierte Sternenyacht der ''Horizont''-Klasse von Mara Jade Skywalker, welches sie im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg von Lando Calrissian erhielt und mit der sie viele Missionen und Schlachten flog. Das Schiff diente Mara Jade sowohl während der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong und der Qoribu-Krise als auch im Zweiten Corellianischen Bürgerkrieg. Aufbau, Ausstattung und Technik Die Jadeschatten war eine modifizierte Yacht, die ursprünglich von Lando Calrissian günstig von einem Gewürzhändler erworben wurde. Er hatte sie an sich nehmen wollen, als ihm auffiel wie leicht sich der Frachtraum am Heck ausbauen ließ, damit man einen X-Flügler aufnehmen könne.Planet der Verlorenen Neben dem Laderaum besaß die Schatten noch fünf Kabinen, einen Passagierraum, eine Kombüse sowie einen Gemeinschaftsbereich. Diese Räume waren durch einen ringförmigen Hauptflur miteinander verbunden.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Im Cockpit waren die Sitze so angeordnet, dass der Pilot alleine in der Kuppel, die volle Panoramasicht bot, vorn und Navigator und Kopilot hinter ihm nebeneinander saßen.Das Ultimatum Den Namen Jadeschatten erhielt das Schiff, nachdem Landos Frau Tendra die nicht reflektierende graue Beschichtung des Schiffes gesehen und bewundert hatte. Von Talon Karrde und seinen Verbindungsleuten hatte die Jadeschatten verborgene Torpedowerfer, Schilde und einfahrbare Lasergeschütze erhalten. Lando hatte sogar seine Techniker damit beauftragt, AG-1G-Laser, die vom Piloten kontrolliert werden konnten, zu installieren genau wie eine vollständige KDY-Schildanlage, außerdem wurde sie von seinen Wartungsdroiden mit Stotterauslöser versehen. Die zwei Dymex-HM-8-Torpedowerfer waren ein Geschenk von der Mistryl-Schattenwächterin Shada D'ukal gewesen. Mit all diesen Systemen war der Pilot dazu imstande, fast genauso wie XJ-X-Flügler zu fliegen, insofern die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die sogar per Stimmbefehl reguliert werden konnten, solange ein Astromechdroide mit der Droidenstation auf dem Flugdeck verbunden war, nicht versagten.Das Ultimatum Die Jadeschatten bewahrte für Notzeiten Unmengen von Konserven, darunter Knollenpüree, Würzgemüse und Nerf-Braten, auf. Diese Nahrungsmittel konnten bei Bedarf in einem Impulsofen aufgewärmt werden.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Der Ausgestossene So bot die Jadeschatten einen würdigen Ersatz für die Jadeschwert, welche Mara bei Dantooine im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong gleich zu Beginn des Krieges verloren hatte.Die schwarze Flut Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde an der Jadeschatten so wie an einigen anderen Schiffen auch ein Sender angebracht, der eine neue Technologie darstellte und nicht einfach geortet werden konnte, so konnte die Schatten immer unter ihren Verbündeten leicht ausfindig gemacht werden.Die Verheißung Das Schiff baute auch viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Maras ehemaligem Schiff der Jadefeuer auf, die sie bei Nirauan hatte opfern müssen, da auch die Jadeschatten vom Antriebskern aus nach vorn spitz zulief und so beinahe so leicht zu lenken war wie die Jadefeuer, allerdings war sie nicht ganz so wendig wie ein X-Flügler. Geschichte Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Missionen für den Orden Im Jahr 26 NSY begaben sich Mara, ihr Mann Luke und ihr Neffe Anakin Solo mit der Jadeschatten nach Duro, wo sich ihre Verwandten Leia, Han, Jacen und seit kurzem auch Jaina Solo aufhielten. Da der Bereich in der letzten Vergangenheit verdächtig geworden war und Tresina Lobis Schülerin Thrynni Vae vor einiger Zeit dort verschwunden war, beschlossen Mara und Luke selbst nach Duros zu reisen und sich die dortige Lage persönlich anzusehen. Mit Lukes X-Flügler im Frachtraum der Schatten und mit Anakins X-Flügler als Begleitung flogen sie, nachdem Mara mit Luke als Kopiloten einen Mikrosprung vollzogen hatte und ihre Transpondercodes geändert hatte, getarnt als wohlhabende Kubaz-Familie nach Duro. links|miniatur|Die Schlacht um Duro. Auf dem Planeten angekommen machte sich Mara gemeinsam mit Jaina in der Jadeschatten auf um Dr. Dassid Cree'Ar aufzusuchen. Nach einer kurzen Begegnung mit ihm, bei der sich herausstellte, dass es sich bei ihm um Nom Anor handelte, dem sie bereits schon einmal auf Rhommamool begegnet waren, kontaktierte Mara auf der Schatten Leia und warnte sie vor dem Yuuzhan Vong. Sie und Jaina dockten darauf mit der Jadeschatten in Port Duggan in Bucht 16-F an, wo sie Luke wieder trafen, der ihnen bald mitteilen musste, dass sie für Thrynni Vae jedoch zu spät nach Duro gekommen waren, sie war bereits tot. Der Planet wurde schon bald darauf von den Yuuzhan Vong und der Friedensbrigade angegriffen und Mara verteidigte mit der Jadeschatten Duro, jedoch erhielten sie und Luke von Kenth Hamner kurz danach die schlechte Nachricht, dass sie keine Verstärkung erhalten würden und es besser wäre alle zu evakuieren. Zwar ging der Planet an die Yuuzhan Vong verloren, doch gelang es den Skywalkers und Solos Duro noch lebend zu verlassen. Nachdem die Bedrohung für die Jedi selbst immer stärker wurde, versuchten die Friedensbrigade und Yuuzhan Vong sämtliche Schüler des Jedi-Praxeums auf Yavin IV gefangen zu nehmen. Shada D'ukal hatte bereits einige der Schüler mit nach Coruscant gebracht, als sie und Talon Karrde ins Yavin-System vorgedrungen waren und bis auf einen kleinen Rest die Schüler vor den Brigadisten gerettet hatten. Da sich Borsk Fey’lya weigerte Verstärkung zum Praxeum für die Zurückgebliebenen zu schicken, sollten Jaina und Jacen mit der Jadeschatten aufbrechen, um Booster Terrik und die Errant Venture zu finden, damit die Jedi-Schüler auf dem Schiff vorläufig in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnten. Obwohl es Mara nicht gefiel, nichts zu tun, so musste sie jedoch mit Luke auf Coruscant zurückbleiben, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Jaina und Jacen nahmen also die Schüler, die schon auf Coruscant waren, auf die Jadeschatten und machten bald Booster ausfindig, der umgehend nach Yavin IV reiste. Mit der Jadeschatten nahmen Jaina und Jacen schließlich an der Schlacht um Yavin IV teil, bei der sie noch die restlichen Schüler sowie ihren Bruder Anakin retten konnten, jedoch ging Yavin in die Hände der Yuuzhan Vong über.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Weitere Kämpfe Nachdem es auf Coruscant scheinbar nicht mehr wirklich sicher für Mara und Luke war, entschließen sich die beiden mit der Jadeschatten den Planeten zu verlassen, wobei sie auch die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal mitnahmen. Durch die Kom-Verbindung des Schiffes nahmen die Jedi sogleich Kontakt mit Jaina, die sich in ihrem X-Flügler bereits in der Umlaufbahn befand, auf und beorderten sie zu sich. Der Start der Schatten stellte sich jedoch etwas schwieriger heraus als zuvor angenommen, nur mit einer gefälschten Transponder-ID konnte Mara eine Starterlaubnis für das Schiff einholen und sich in den Orbit begeben. Allerdings flog dieser Schwindel schnell auf, worauf die planetaren Sicherheitskräfte die Jadeschatten zur Rückkehr nach Coruscant befahlen und als diese sich weigerte den Beschuss aufnahmen. Von Jaina erhielten sie in ihrem Kampf Unterstützung und als Gavin Darklighter sich mit dem Renegaten-Geschwader ebenfalls einschaltete, konnte die Situation geklärt und ein Sprung vollzogen werden. Da Lukes X-Flügler den Platz des Laderaums beanspruchte, mussten die Jedi weiterhin per Kom-Verbindung das Gespräch mit Jaina aufrecht halten. Ihre Wege trennten sich sogleich auch schon wieder, denn Jaina machte sich nun auf die Suche nach Kyp Durron, während die Schatten die Errant Venture das Schiff Booster Terriks ausfindig machte. Mara und Luke blieben vorerst auf der Errant Venture, wo Mara ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Ben zur Welt brachte.Die Verheißung Die erste Mission, die Mara nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes unternahm, führte sie zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin Jaina auf der Jadeschatten aus, als die beiden die Jedi Alema Rar aus einer Rettungskapsel der Nebula Chaser retteten. Kurz zuvor hatten sie auf der Schatten noch ein Holovid gesehen, welches Kapitän Pollux zeigte, der bekräftigte, dass sich auf der Chaser keine Jedi befänden. Nachdem sie die Kapsel mit der Schatten aufgenommen hatten, mussten Mara und Jaina feststellen, dass die zweite Jedi, die sie retten sollten, Alemas Schwester Numa bei einem Angriff einer Voxyn umgekommen war. Kurz danach lieh Mara Cilghal und Danni Quee ihr Schiff aus, damit diese mit ihr nach Borleias fliegen könnten.Das Ultimatum Suche nach Zonama Sekot Ein Jahr nach dem Fall von Coruscant wählten die Skywalkers die Jadeschatten für eine längere und schwierigere Mission aus, als für die sie sonst beansprucht wurde. Von der mysteriösen Fosh Vergere hörten die Jedi etwas von einem lebendigen Planeten namens Zonama Sekot, welcher möglicherweise endlich das Ende des Krieges herbeiführen könnte. So machte sich ein Team bestehend aus Mara, Luke, Jacen, Danni Quee, Tekli und Saba Sebatyne mit der Schatten auf in die unbekannten Regionen, wo sie nach einem Anhaltspunkt für den Aufenthaltsort des Planeten suchen wollten. Nach der Verabschiedung ihrer Freunde fiel die Schatten vorerst bei Bastion, dem Hauptplaneten der Imperialen Restwelten, aus dem Hyperraum und wurde in die dortig laufende Schlacht verwickelt. Allerdings war die Jadeschatten zu klein, um in einem Gefecht solcher Ausmaßen wirklich etwas zu erreichen, weshalb sie Kontakt mit der Schimäre aufnahm. Nachdem Großadmiral Pellaeon knapp dem Tod entging und einige Gefangene aus einem Sklavenschiff der Yuuzhan Vong befreit werden konnten, wurde letztendlich sogar ein Bündnis mit den Imperialen geschlossen und von da an begleitete die Widowmaker von Captain Arien Yage die Jadeschatten bei ihrer Suche nach Zonama Sekot. Einer der Planeten, die die Gruppe bei ihrer Suche bereiste war Munlali Mafir. Während sich Luke und Jacen mit einigen anderen auf den Planeten zu den gefährlichen Krizlaws begaben, blieben Mara in der Jadeschatten und die Widowmaker im Orbit. Da sie sich alle in den unbekannten Regionen befanden, bekam die Gruppe bald besuch von den Chiss. Die Chiss-Korvette sowie die zwei Klauenjäger-Staffeln griffen zwar nicht an, jedoch machte Commander Irolia von der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte deutlich, dass die Chiss bereit wären Gewalt anzuwenden, sollte sich die Schatten nicht nach Csilla begeben, um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten sich frei innerhalb der Grenzen der Chiss zu bewegen. Die Schatten machte sich nach diesem Zusammentreffen auch sogleich nach Csilla auf, da dies eine friedliche Mission darstellen sollte und sie unnötigen Ärger vermeiden wollten. In der Chiss Expeditionsbibliothek auf Csilla fand die Gruppe schließlich sogar einen Anhaltspunkt auf Zonama.Der verschollene Planet Auf dem lebenden Planeten Letzten Endes entdeckten sie den Planeten, worauf die Jadeschatten auf einem mit Gras bewachsenen Feld landete, welches unerwartet Ranken um die Landestützen des Schiffes schlang, damit es nicht verschwinden konnte. Natürlich gefiel Mara dies nicht besonders, doch hielt sie sich gegenüber den einheimischen Ferroanern zurück. Als die Gruppe aufbrach, um Zonama genauer zu erforschen, erklärte sich Tekli bereit, auf der Schatten zurückzubleiben. Der Planet entschloss sich schließlich dazu, nachdem er sie getestet hatte, den Jedi in ihrem Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong beizustehen.Wider alle Hoffnung miniatur|rechts|220px|Die Schlacht um Coruscant. Die Jedi Tahiri Veila und Corran Horn trafen bald darauf in Begleitung von einigen Yuuzhan Vong ebenfalls auf Zonama ein, allerdings war es selbst Luke nicht möglich ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen, erst als Nom Anor den Planeten sabotierte, brach die Jadeschatten zur Rettung ihrer Freunde auf. Nach diesem Vorfall verlor Zonama die Kontrolle über seine Hyperraumsprünge, weshalb den Jedi nur die Möglichkeit blieb, auszuharren und zu warten, bis der Planet bei Coruscant wieder aus dem Hyperraum fiel.Die letzte Prophezeiung Bei der entscheidenden letzten Schlacht um Coruscant, bei der der Planet wieder zurück an die Galaktische Allianz ging, nahm die Jadeschatten teil und sie war auch das letzte Schiff, welches Zonama Sekot darauf verließ. Nach Kriegesende reiste die Schatten noch einmal nach Kashyyyk.Vereint durch die Macht Das dunkle Nest Fünf Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg nutzten Mara und Luke in Begleitung ihres Sohnes Ben und seines Droiden sowie der Barabel Saba Sebatyne die Jadeschatten, um sich auf die Suche nach einigen Jedi-Rittern zu machen. Diese waren einem Ruf durch die Macht in die unbekannten Regionen gefolgt, wo sie sich in einen Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Killiks und den Chiss wieder fanden. Erzürnt über das Entgegenwirken der Jedi gegen sie beschwerte sich das Reich der Chiss bei dem Jedi-Rat, worauf Luke und seine Begleiter mit der Schatten nach Yoggoy reisten. Zwar gaben sich die Killiks friedlich, was auch durch ihren Anführer UnuThul, dem ehemaligen Jedi Raynar Thul, Bestätigung fand, jedoch blieben einige Zwischenfälle mit den Käfern nicht aus. Mit der Schatten schließlich auf Qoribu angelangt, konnten die verschwundenen Jedi aufgefunden und alle bis auf Jaina und Zekk zur Rückkehr nach Ossus zur Jedi-Akademie bewegt werden. Dass sich ein dunkel beeinflusster Killik ebenfalls an Bord der Schatten begeben hatte, wurde von Luke und Mara allerdings erst auf Ossus bemerkt. Bald nach dieser Erkenntnis reisten die zwei erneut ins Gyuel-System zu Qoribus Mond Kr. Dort angelangt, setzten sie dem Einfluss des dunklen Jedi Welk auf das Killik Nest Gorog ein Ende, worauf der Konflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Käfern vorerst beigelegt wurde.Die Königsdrohne Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand Noch im Jahr 40 NSY zur Zeit des Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstands befand sich die Jadeschatten in Besitz der Skywalkers. Mit ihr begaben sie sich auf die Anakin Solo zu ihrem Neffen Jacen, der bereits eine dunkle Wandlung während des neuen Krieges vollzogen hatte, und unmittelbar danach zu einem Treffpunkt mit ihrem Sohn Ben. Dort wurden sie allerdings einzig von der Sith Lumiya und der Dunklen Jedi Alema Rar erwartet. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Alema, um der Jadeschatten einen Bruch an der Sicherheitsleitung zuzufügen, was Mara und Luke nach dem Kampf mit den beiden zu Reparaturen zwang, bevor sie nach Hapes reisen konnten. Während der Schlacht von Hapes nahmen die Jedi mit der Schatten eine Rettungskapsel des Millennium Falkens auf, in welcher sich Ben, Jaina und Zekk befanden. Infolge des Kampfes begab sich die Schatten auf die Drachenkönigin, einem hapanischen Schlachtdrachen.Sturmfront Hinter den Kulissen Die Jadeschatten erschien erstmals in Planet der Verlorenen von Kathy Tyers und wurde anschließend sporadisch von unterschiedlichen Autoren verwendet. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Legends cs:Jade Shadow en:Jade Shadow es:Jade Shadow